Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…
1. Primera Vez

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

**N.A.: Espero les guste, es mi primera impresión de la serie aparte del odio del hermoso Ren al principio hacia Kyoko pero que deseaba escribir sobre esta serie que me leí en una semana…interrumpida por todos los posibles problemas habidos y por haber.**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**1**

**"Primera Vez"**

Ella era tan aburrida.

Era un ángel y como podía distar de la usual belleza de ellos, pero esta era simple aun con el cabello negro como si aún no creciera del todo entre los de su clase, pero solía adularle por supuesto como se conocían desde niños en el cielo sabía también que sentía algo por él.

«Como si no se diera cuenta» Pensó sintiendo una oscura emoción que le causo un hormigueo de poder y que por mucho tiempo absorbiendo los halagos de ella pudo acceder a este poder.

— **¿Shotaro?** —Preguntó Kyoko con su descuido usual parecía tan infantil, la miro con desprecio sabiendo que sus alas se habían tornado oscuras y en sus ojos pudo ver el dolor junto al asombro de su transformación como ángel caído—**No…esto…no es real…**

Los colmillos destacaron en su sonrisa, además de la extensión de sus alas oscuras mientras se extendía hacia el cielo dejando atrás a Kyoko disfrutando el dolor que saboreo en el aire.

Pero ahora Shotaro o más bien como se hacía llamar "Sho" acortando su nombre desde que cayó como ángel, su cabello se había decolorado a un tono plateado y ahora era un demonio que aún se paseaba por los cielos humanos donde solían estar los ángeles quienes obedecían las órdenes del cielo, pero también porque los conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Así que no le era limitada la entrada a ese plano donde solían avistarse ingenuas ángeles o eso creía con las que podría tal vez jugar, o simplemente hacer su compañera a una de ellas por la eternidad quien sabe…

De pie en el prado, sintiendo el viento cálido tan lejos del contaminado aire de la tierra que solía rodear sintiendo bullir la maldad en su piel, pero aquí…era como regresar de nuevo a sus días como un ser de luz, aunque en cierta medida era aburrido.

Dejando que la luz del sol, de la pureza del lugar tratara la oscuridad que se había establecido en cierta medida en su cuerpo y corazón; pero a veces ese vacío que solía sentir algo más que la sed de la oscuridad que traía la maldad en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido del viento sobre el pasto, el aroma dulce de las flores y fue entonces que lo escuchó, el sonido de pasos y el frufrú de la vestimenta de alguien que se acercaba.

Se volvió para ver a una hermosa ángel de cabellos dorados, de cuerpo voluptuoso y vestimenta tan blancas, era realmente cautivadora porque sus ojos puros como la esmeralda tan distintos de los ojos caoba que poseía por la concentración de maldad que habitaba en él.

— **¿Quién eres?** —Preguntó ella, su voz resonando tan pura como el sonido del agua al correr en el rio además del fluir de su aura pura alrededor, parecía unida al viento.

Sho sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir, era extraño que volviera a sentir alguna emoción que hiciera mover su alma, como lo era aquel ser…era _la primera vez_ que sentía esa sensación después de tanto tiempo desde que había dejado el cielo y se había complacido en el dolor de la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Amor a primera vista

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**2**

**"Amor a primera vista"**

Si el amor a primera vista existía, él no lo sabía.

Ella estaba allí en medio del hermoso jardín entre los cielos, sus ojos conectaron con los de ella como si todo alrededor desapareciera para dejarlos solos.

Aun sabiendo que eran contrarios, era una extraña atracción. Su vestido aun cuando era bastante modesto con sus volantes o sus mangas largas y más que las ángeles caídas que conocía en su mundo podía sentir una atracción segura hacia ella—_Al igual que podía sentir la de ella al verle_—aun si fuera pura como su especie de luz.

Pero no observo al ángel que estaba al lado de quien lo había cautivado, deseaba tocar y en el fondo corromper el alma pura que lo había atraído pero también quiso sentir algo más que la maldad o la indiferencia, o el odio…había visto a los mortales sentir amor.

—**Mimori**—Comento la voz de alguien, a su lado pudo ver a otro ángel quien la luz le cegaba la vista y sintió emanar de ella la desconfianza, era una esencia sombría que podía identificar normalmente tras muchos años de andar en las sombras.

« ¿Y quién no desconfiaría de un demonio?» pensó apretando los dientes mientras miraba como la chica que había atraído su atención se volvía a verle pero sintió un fuerte estremecimiento.

—**Vamos, debemos regresar**—Comento ella, dándole la espalda solo pudo ver su cabello dorado mientras se alejaban de allí y pudo jurar sentir que en su mirada se encontraba un sentimiento familiar: El odio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mimori sabía que podía sentir la mirada atenta de aquel ser oscuro, tan atrayente como la dulce miel o la luz del fuego consumidor tan puro que quemaba tus errores, dejando solo en ti la pura esencia de ti.

Su hermana Kyoko quien la había adoptado desde que nació cuando sus ojos por primera vez vieron la luz, pero sentía que la sobreprotegía aun cuando no fuera un ángel de batalla, ambas eran purificadoras y guardianas de la tierra en el mundo celeste.

Pero aquel hombre apuesto, de ojos caoba tan inusuales a los azules o verdes de los demás ángeles, su inusual cabello color plata atado con un aro dorado, además de las pendientes que colgaban en forma de águilas de plata, un collar parecido a una esclava de plata extendida en tres rendijas sobre el cuello, su traje disfrazado como la noche con bordes azules abierto sobre su pecho exponiendo su piel donde el collar dejaba unas cadenas pero sus manos cuyas uñas parecían garras negras envueltas en guantes con un orbe caoba con breves cadenas.

Pero solo había escuchado de otros ángeles sobre los demonios, como seres oscuros y sin alma, llenos de maldad que devoraban a los ángeles hasta destruirlos.

Pero en lo que había aprendido con su hermana mayor, era que aun los seres más heridos tienen redención y saber que aquel hombre atractivo, era en cierta medida un ser herido que podría ser feliz.

Así que sin mediar palabra con su hermana mayor, decidió una cosa: Deseaba conocer a aquel ser oscuro porque de alguna forma había cambiado algo en ella que estremecía incluso sus emociones casi inexistentes, pero este anormal sentimiento en su pecho era algo que deseaba conocer.

Por eso, a solas sabiendo que ella no vendría a este lugar las ruinas de entre la torre que unía al mundo humano con el suyo intangible y desde entonces los ángeles habían sido reticentes de acercarse a ese lugar, por así decirlo era como un Tabú.

Bueno era su hermana sobreprotectora, por eso solía refugiarse en aquella torre y admirar el mundo que alguna vez estuvo enlazado con el suyo aun si no fuese posible llegar allí y al sentir el viento acariciar su piel cerro los ojos.

Sintiendo la misma tierra que debía guardar, fue entonces que sintió el sonido de pasos entre las flores y volviéndose esperando encontrar a Kyoko quien solía buscarla tras irse por mucho tiempo pero ella ya no era una niña, se lo diría y…

No era Kyoko quien estaba allí.

Era aquel ser oscuro cuyas alas estaban teñidas por la más profunda noche y parecía brillar como las estrellas que la miraban con su caoba mirada haciendo errar su propia energía como un latido fuerte e irregular, provocando más que solo la sensación de existir, era una que aprecio alguna vez: De afecto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Temor

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.

Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)

**3**

**"Temor "**

Kyoko podía sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Bueno, ella poco recordaba de su vida como Angel de Batalla pero lo único que si tenía sentido era cuando sus manos tocaban la tierra y sentía aquella sagrada conexión de vida entre los granos de arena.

Cuando había abierto los ojos, solo recordaba tener una hermana pero no estaba segura de donde estaba y fue que entregaron en sus brazos a la pequeña Mimori.

Realmente el cielo era un espléndido lugar, conectado a la esencia misma de la vida pero al cerrar sus ojos sentía que algo o alguien faltaba, a veces pensaba en aquella Torre llena de ruinas pero que alguna vez fue un atalaya donde avistaban enemigos.

Solía contarle a Mimori cuentos muy bonitos sobre ese lugar, había decidido mostrárselo aunque no estaba segura de que fuera bueno y mientras restauraban la tierra, apareció aquel ser oscuro.

Hacía mucho tiempo de la guerra, pero el cielo visible siempre terminaba como víctima de este conflicto que pronto terminaría, eso estaba claro.

Incluso Kyoko se contenía porque algo en aquel oscuro ser, traía a su mente una sensación que no consideraba haber olvidado: Odio.

Mimori había estado demasiado distraída desde entonces, le había prohibido ir a aquel lugar por ese encuentro que podía corromper su vida y tenían que estar preparadas para la batalla…aun sino la conocieran, o no fueran Ángeles de batalla.

—**Mimori, ¿Dónde estás?**—Murmuro mientras preguntaba a otros Ángeles, caminando pensando en donde podría encontrarla y creciendo en ella la preocupación por su bienestar.

Aquella emoción tan familiar de angustia, de opresión en su pecho hizo que sollozara y lanzara una oración por Mimori, suplicando porque estuviera bien.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando casi anochece la vio venir entre las solitarias tierras de los antiguos atalayas parecía estar abstraída en sí misma y corriendo se lanzó a abrazarla mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Se apartó, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la joven que era su hermana buscando algún signo de daño o dolor mientras inspeccionaba pudo ver una leve sombra en sus alas.

Algo que almaceno en su mente, pero que dejo pasar mientras sollozaba de preocupación mientras Mimori la evadía con un sonrojo de vergüenza y a ella no le importaba, porque sabía que estaba bien su pequeña hermana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En los altos mandos, en los cielos algunos estaban conversando sobre los avistamientos de demonios que parecían multiplicarse o eso parecía pero al final, solo podían entrar en ese plano.

Pero a través del agua que parecía fluir desde el centro del cielo, pudieron ver la imagen de la misma Ángel que hacía tiempo había caído en la trampa de un oscuro caído, que ahora era un demonio pero que ahora habían borrado su memoria llevándola como un ángel restaurador de la tierra.

Ella era una poderosa combatiente, pero había perdido a su hermana Kanae quien había sido atraída por la oscuridad y en aquella contradicción Kyoko había fragmentado su poder en dos secciones: Una la sostenía el vínculo con su hermana Kanae, otro lo sostenía el caído que había hecho de su corazón tan frágil.

Por supuesto, todos ellos conocían su relación con Kuon uno de los más poderosos caídos y luego su amistad con Shotaro quien cayo posteriormente lastimando su corazón bondadoso, pero tras esto habían impedido que la otra parte del sello de Kyoko se rompiera…liberando todos sus poderes y memorias.

Ahora parecía dormir, pero si Kyoko despertara aquella oscuridad el Ángel desaparecería por elección y dejaría a cambio un peligroso ser oscuro que lucharía contra la bondad que albergaba en su corazón.

Temían que la dulce Kyoko despareciera en la oscuridad y cayera al abismo abajo donde su corazón se llenaría de una profunda maldad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Desafío

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**4**

**"Desafío"**

Shotaro podía ver con admiración a la pequeña ángel, posiblemente tenía menos años de vida que él y bueno, ella nació siendo formada como toda una mujer.

El Ángel se hacía llamar Mimori, su cabello rubio era largo extendido en dos enormes moños además de su cuerpo bellamente estructurado y sus hermosos ojos color azul tan fijos en él.

Acaricio su cabello, llevándolo hasta su nariz para absorber su aroma era extraño pero realmente encantador sentirla tan cerca mientras ella estaba sentada en aquellas ruinas y miraban la extensión del cielo ante ellos en un puro azul.

Ella se acercó hasta él, tras colocarse de pie y mirarlo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho envuelto entre cadenas, su calor junto a la dulzura era realmente extraño.

Pero el sintió otra presencia dentro del lugar, después de tantas visitas hechas a la misma hora para encontrarla podía sentir un poco más y esa vez, el poder de aquel ser era más sutil pero era la misma esencia angelical al parecer alguien había seguido a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Tras acariciar su rostro, fijando sus ojos en los de ella sabía que podía destruirla y aun así deseaba estar a su lado, tener aquellas emociones que alguna vez sintió antes de caer o por lo menos dejo de lado.

La joven Ángel tras darle un beso que decía más que mil palabras y dejarla ir sin pretender más que su amor se volvió, allí en las sombras de las ruinas estaba un Ángel rubio, parecía una mujer quien salió de las sombras entre los árboles, su cabello rubio era suavemente trenzado pero se extendía libre en el viento.

—** ¿Quién eres?**—Murmuro ella sus ojos eran del mismo color que el Ángel que había estado viendo vio como apretaba sus puños conteniendo poder, su mirada afable pero firme y en su cuello colgaba un pequeño cofre lo que provoco un inusual temblor en su pecho.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, el había visto a aquella mujer antes en alguna parte pero… ¿Dónde? y mientras se fijaba en los detalles pudo ver a una mujer ante él a la que recordó cuando era un ser de luz.

Apretó los labios, porque la había visto de lejos con aquella joven Ángel y podía creer que no era ella, pero la esencia parecía igual no tan distante de la misma chica que había rechazado e incluso humillado: Kyoko.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kyoko no podía creer esto.

Si, había visto que Mimori parecía más pálida e incluso más cansada y le preocupaba entonces al saber que ella salía todos los días quiso saber cuál era el motivo de aquella extraña alegría aun si pareciera morir.

Mientras la seguía de lejos, observando que sin importar a donde iba tenía que estar lista y pudo ver como ella entraba en los límites de aquellas ruinas donde solían a veces llegar juntas.

Era verdad que ella había advertido a Mimori de los caídos, de lo peligrosos que eran pero…aquello, no podía ser.

—** ¿Quién eres?** —afirmo ella, sintió su pecho latir con fuerza con una inusual ráfaga de dolor con una opresión en el pecho y apretó los labios al ver a aquel hombre allí en medio del lugar sagrado que eran aquellas ruinas para ella.

Por un momento pudo ver la sorpresa en aquellos ojos rojos, sus oscuras alas, su cabello gris indicaba un tiempo del lado oscuro de los guardianes de los humanos y coherederos con los humanos.

Sabía que aquellos seres llenos de oscuridad, solo podían buscar una cosa de un ser de luz.

—**Oh, aunque debería ser yo quien dijera eso**—Comento con una sonrisa aquel depravado ser, mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo—**Debo decir, que el tiempo ha sido bueno para ti, ¿eh?**

—**Tú… ¿Te conozco?** —Comento ella, algo en la fuerza de sus latidos le sentaba como dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho.

¿Acaso la conocía?

Ella no sabía que decir de eso, solo sentía el vacío extremo en sus recuerdos y eso la perturbaba.

—**Supongo que "ellos" debían evitar otro caído**—Comento este con una mirada burlona y la ignoro—**Pero, realmente has cambiado y ese no es el motivo por el cual estas aquí, ¿verdad?**

Ella apretó los puños al ver tal osadía mientras este le comentaba en su oído, sabía que por un instante podría haber sentido latir su corazón con miedo pero no era así porque pudo ver en qué momento este se movió, eso la paralizo aún más.

—**¿Acaso eres la "hermana" de aquella mujer?** —Eso la hizo volver para ver como aquellos ojos la miraban con una burla, era como si desafiara a hacer algo…¿Pero qué?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, su hermana estaba cambiando y era por culpa del canalla frente a ella quien la estaba seduciendo por eso estaba a punto de ser destruida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Caida

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**#Kyoko Ren Week 2019**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**5**

**"Fall"**

Shotaro supo el momento en que dio en el blanco.

Porque pudo ver como el brillo en sus ojos llenos de una oscura determinación, lejos de la bondad o el amor, era la plena convicción que como Ángel Celeste debía ser despiadada con los de su raza y para ella él era el causante de la destrucción de su "hermana".

Apretó al sentir la belleza que esta emanaba aun cuando en aquel entonces era simple, la vio ahí de pie en sus ojos podía verse una amenaza pero también podía ver la duda tras sus palabras.

—**Sabes a lo que vine, ella no tiene que ver en este asunto si lo que buscas es venganza**—Comento ella, soltando una carcajada Shotaro dejo salir parte de la oscuridad de su poder, él no era cualquier ser que pudiese ser intimidado por una Ángel como ella.

—**Ella tiene que ver, cuando ambos nos sentimos atraídos**—Comento con burla, sabiendo que su atracción ahora era mayor y no era amor lo que sentía —**Después de todo, ¿No es ella quien decide?**

Ella solo apretó los labios, sabia de la pequeña Ángel que su hermana y ella eran ángeles guardianes de la tierra, cuyo rango era inferior al suyo en la de monarquía como 10º en la jerarquía.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y caminando hacia ella para irse se inclinó brevemente en su oído para susurrarle unas suaves palabras:

—** ¿Qué podrías hacer tu contra mí?** —Comento extendiendo sus oscuras alas dejándola atrás, él no le daría la espalda con sus instintos como lo que era un ser oscuro que vivía entre las traiciones de todos—**Después de todo, su corazón me pertenece.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kyoko sintió el dolor y la frustración en su cuerpo.

Quiso hacerle daño a aquel ser, pero su esencia e incluso sus alas le determinaban su poder y estatus dentro de la jerarquía de uno de los más fuertes seres: El Lord Oscuro.

Apretó los labios deteniéndose, le sintió irse sabiendo que su hermana y él continuarían viéndose, pero ella debía evitarlo…por tanto saldría a todos lados con Mimori así podía evitar que ella huyera.

«_Después de todo, su corazón me pertenece_»

Esas palabras resonando en su mente, solo le recordaron una cosa y era que por muy tonta que fuera su hermana habia caído en la tentación de aquel horrible ser.

Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, sabiendo que el estado de su hermana era causado por un ser despiadado que no sentía nada y que solo la destruiría, por eso estaba determinada a terminar con ese ser despreciable y vil…como un Angel, pero si sus emociones interferían en ello Kyoko sabia el riesgo: Ella Caería y se convertiría en un Caído.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Juego

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**#Kyoko Ren Week 2019**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**6**

**"Play"**

En la oscuridad profunda, allí en medio del trono de la demonarquía un hombre cuyos ojos de un color profundo miraron a los doce más fuertes dentro de su reino y aunque la mayoría le odiaba, otros aceptaban su fuerza, por así decirlo estaban sometidos al poder que este desprendía.

En la primera y estúpida rebelión, muchos cayeron en una estúpida trampa por parte del maligno, perdiéndolo todo incluso las personas que ellos amaban fueron separados de ellos otros prefirieron continuar con Lucifer, pero Kuon ahora como un caído en el estatus más alto del reino oscuro que sobre poblaba la tierra que era solo un mundo lleno de aguas y tinieblas.

Su cabello había perdido el brillo dorado que alguna vez tuvo, dejando un color tan oscuro como la negra noche y su cabello quedaba hasta los hombros atando así una melena que se extendía por debajo de sus hombros, pero sus ojos una vez de un color inusualmente esmeralda eran ahora tan oscuros con un brillo esmeralda con un brillo azul y rojo.

—** ¿Y bien?** —Comento este a los doce sentados en la mesa, habían llegado rumores que uno de los suyos estaba jugando al idiota con un Ángel guardián de la tierra.

—**Bueno, no es que realmente importe este asunto**—Comento Sho uno de los doce dentro del rango, odiaba la actitud prepotente del tipo y era lo más probable que fuera él quien deseaba una guerra entre su bando contra las huestes celestes.

Un verdadero idiota.

Sabia que sus palabras ocultaban un desafío implícito, como solía hacer este idiota que solo hacía pocos años había tomado el rango entre los doce pero Ren que desde su caída, conocía muchas cosas y con su actual poder podría destrozar al chico, sin mediar palabras.

Él había avanzado en la primera guerra, había sido conocido como El Lord y no importaba ahora realmente después de tantos siglos desde lo sucedido en aquel entonces porque muchos perdieron parte de sus recuerdos, incluso el tipo molesto que hablaba, pero él…no.

—**Puedes hacer lo que bien te plazca, Sho**—Comento Ren, sin ningún tipo de vacilación—**Después de todo, los seres de luz conocen nuestra reputación y poder, que caigan en tus juegos no es nada que nos incumba. **

Recordaba muy bien a quienes considero sus padres, aparte del Absoluto, además de ellos también la recordaba a ella…dejando de lado el asunto miro con atención a los otros doce que miraban con indiferencia y un poco de placer por lo que Sho comentaba.

—**Pero al parecer algunos guardianes de la tierra, ha perdido sus memorias o eso parece…al parecer el cielo, está evitando otra caída de sus filas**—Comento Sho, continuando con su habladuría y provocando a Ren, quien en vista de aquello levanto su mano para que callara a lo que pareció apretar los dientes recordando la última vez que le golpeo solo con sus dedos, para terminar incrustado en un cráter contra la pared.

—**Si es así, no me importa en lo más mínimo…pero ten claro algo**—Dijo, se volvió para mantener su atención y viendo como en las profundidades de aquellos ojos rojos el miedo aun parecía deambular en su cuerpo—**Si llegase haber guerra por esta estupidez, ten claro que tú serás el sacrificio de paz entre ellos y nosotros. **

Ren quien se levantó de su asiento deseaba retirarse después de todo, no tenía motivos para una lucha absurda y cuando sentía la calidez de la oscuridad que solía rodearlo que escucho aquellas palabras.

—**Al parecer, Kyoko es una de ellos**—Comento Sho, el lugar comenzó a estremecerse y Ren se volvió, en un instante estaba delante de aquel infame ser, volviéndose el temible Lord que comandaba a todos los doce de la demonarquia.

—**Dime…¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa o _de lo contrario…?_**—Un siseo amenazador salió de los labios de Ren haciendo estremecer a los otros doce al dejar expuesta su ira, una que solo se desencadeno hacía mucho tiempo.

El juego había terminado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Comer

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**#Kyoko Ren Week 2019**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**7**

**"Eat"**

Kyoko no quería aceptar esto.

Estaba viendo a Mimori caer lentamente en un juego vil y despreciable creado por aquel tipo.

Así que aquella noche haría una cena especial para que su pequeña hermana pudiera confesar su falta y así ambas pudieran terminar con aquel horrible momento entre ellas, reconciliarse para continuar con su alegre vida.

Preparo plato tras plato de delicias, banquetes, bebidas como si comiera un regimiento completo y cada uno de ellos estaba diseñado para que Mimori recuperara su energía.

_«_Una que ese demonio está consumiendo_»_ Pensó con un toque de amargura mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse entre los platillos que tenían una excelente apariencia y el aroma podría atraer a muchos aquí.

Kyoko era conocida en las huestes celestes por su cocina, no era por presumir, pero realmente aun cuando ella no lo quisiera le solicitaban muchas veces que preparara platillos como ella los conocía**_—_**_Incluso entre los altos mandos**—**_Suspiró, levanto la mirada para ver como el sol comenzaba a dejar tonos naranjas en el cielo.

Y fue entonces que vio una silueta contra la luz, parecía decaída cuando se acercó hasta la luz de sus habitaciones fue entonces que vio a Mimori con sus ojos brillando con una extraña emoción ignorando todo a su paso, fue entonces que algo en su pecho sintió opresión como un aviso de algo siniestro.

Entro hasta donde estaba ella, sus ojos esmeraldas la miraron con desprecio.

—¿Mimori? —Pregunto ella, entre sus manos sostenía un plato de comida, cuando los ojos esmeraldas de Mimori la miraron fijamente parecían opacos e indiferentes—¿Estás…?

**_—_****Entiéndelo, yo lo amo_—_**Comento ella, Kyoko sintió sus manos temblar mientras veía la mirada llena de indiferencia**_—_No quiero que interfieras, Kyoko.**

Los platos en sus manos se deslizaron de entre sus manos quebrándose en el suelo, los pasos de Mimori eran lentos y sintiendo sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas Kyoko se llevó las manos al rostro.

Su cuerpo tembloroso, llenándose de dolor sintiendo que podría perderla si esto seguía asi no podía dejar que ese asqueroso hombre le hiciera daño a su hermana, apretando sus puños se levantó de aquel lugar.

Kyoko sabía que Mimori se encontraría con este ser oscuro en los límites celestes, aun sintiendo su impotencia sabía que debía terminar todo aquello, sentía que su hermana seria destruida si seguía con aquello y ella no deseaba que eso ocurriera.

Aun cuando la vio dormir durante aquellas horas, no pudo dormir, pero en las oscura noche sintiendo como su corazón parecía destrozado en pedazos en su interior apretó sus ojos, ese día aun cuando ella se negó a escucharla y aunque la odiara haría lo que fuera por salvarla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allí en aquella torre estaba aquel sujeto, quien se volvió la sorpresa en sus ojos rojos la hizo sentir incomoda sabía que lo había visto y no le importaba ahora, pero defendería a su hermana quien cada día parecía perder cada vez más sus fuerzas devorándola poco a poco hasta que ella sucumbiera a la oscuridad.

Cada paso que daba la alejaba de la luz, allí entre las ruinas sentía que no debía renunciar a su hermana y salvarla de aquel mal fin, de pie ante ella aquel espécimen masculino de cabello gris quien la vio con lo que fue un destello de dudas o tal vez, algo más…

Eso no importaba, aun si sus ojos rojos expresaran dolor o amor, aun si este solo quiso hacerle daño a Mimori no importaba sus emociones o sentimientos las palabras de su hermana llenas de odio contra ella habían lastimado su corazón, le había pedido que se alejara de su hermana, pero se había negado.

Y ahora al final terminaría con esto…siendo devorada por la oscuridad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sho había estado distraído, ¿y cómo no?

La amenaza del Lord y sus palabras le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca, no recordaba mucho de Kyoko, pero si sabía que la conocía de antes, no obstante, acaricio su cuello que aún conservaba las marcas de este.

Sus ojos realmente atemorizaban, trago en seco al recordar su advertencia tras contarle lo sucedido el ruido de los rayos cayendo alrededor hacia más lúgubre el ambiente entre los doce.

Como si exprimiera su cerebro, sintió como la mirada del Lord penetraba su alma y sacaba cada pedazo de sus memorias aparte de eso comenzó a sentir un dolor que parecía destrozar cada célula de su ser.

Recordó todo, Kyoko, la caída, el pasado, todo.

Incluyendo su relación con el Lord, la sangre se deslizaba por su nariz que limpió tras llevarse la mano a la cabeza y solo vio como los pasos del Lord lo abandonaban, resonando en su cabeza con el miedo aferrándose con fuerza en su alma inmortal.

Pero al escuchar pasos esperando encontrarse con el ángel con el que se había alimentado todo aquel tiempo, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido y encontrarse con la fuente de sus inseguridades y también de las extrañas emociones que había estado sintiendo.

Estaban solos, sintió como su pecho latía al verla acercarse, fue entonces que vio en sus ojos como las lágrimas llenas de dolor se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el frio de sus manos rodeando su cuello mientras las plumas de sus alas extendidas caían con el fuerte viento.

Sho sintió su cuerpo paralizarse al sentir sus lágrimas sobre su piel, mientras lo ahogaba en la orilla de la torre donde se encontraban y pudo sentir como su dolor lo abrumaba al punto que parecía suyo.

Su resistencia a ella fue inútil, no quería verla sufrir ya había sido suficiente pero aun cuando sintió que sus fuerzas se iban y que no podía oponerse, pues verla así no era algo que pudiese soportar, mientras caía la vio llorar, ¿acaso por él?

Extendió su mano hacia ella, sus ojos fijos en la mujer que había robado más que su vida, había robado también su corazón aun sin quererlo y mientras la vida se iba de él, su luz pareció devorarlo, pero aquellas alas que caían desde el cielo comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente resignado a dejarla ir aun cuando la había lastimado ahora solo deseaba que fuese feliz aun si era devorado en la eterna perdición.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Fecha

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Summary:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no habría esperado ver en un Ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella…no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo…**

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**#Kyoko Ren Week 2019**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**8**

**"Date"**

Las lágrimas parecían secarse, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en el rostro de aquel Ángel cuyas alas comenzaron a oscurecerse poco a poco.

Lo había logrado, era una fecha para recordar sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo y fue entonces que soltó una siniestra carcajada.

Sentía como su mundo de luz, solo tenía un haz de luz que era su hermana sujetándose a ese hilo de esperanza que era saber que ella estaba a salvo, Kyoko extendió sus ojos al cielo que se había oscurecido.

—**¿Hermana?** —La voz detrás la lleno de terror, se volvió para ver a Mimori quien demacrada la vio con ojos llenos de horror y una mezcla de incertidumbre mirando de un lado a otro, pareciendo buscar—**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tus alas…? ¿Qué les sucedió?**

Kyoko se levantó temblorosa mirando como Mimori se acercaba a ella, al lugar donde podía ver solo la oscuridad o vería algún cuerpo, miro de un vistazo hacia donde lanzó al Ángel caído, pero solo vio sombras y oscuridad.

Sintió como la angustia carcomía esperando que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes, ignorando cualquier cambio y solo dependieran de ellas mismas pero lo que encontró fue sus ojos llenos de horror mirando la oscuridad o lo que fuese que viera, porque la realidad era que ella no veía nada.

—**T-Tú… ¿Q-Qué hiciste?_ —_**Comento con condena Mimori, mirándola con sorpresa y horror, luego desapareció en una mirada de odio que la hizo acercarse sacudiéndola por los hombros—**¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!**

Los ojos de ella, eran vacíos por el dolor sintiendo como todo su corazón se enfriaba sintiendo como el viento parecía girar descontrolado a su alrededor mientras escuchaba los gritos de Mimori en su mente parecía envuelta en un tornado de emociones oscuras mientras su cabello comenzó a perder su brillo angelical bañándose en la oscuridad.

Kyoko soltó un grito se extendió desde sus labios, sangre negra comenzó a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas su cabello perdió el brillo angelical y aparecieron sobre su cabello líneas color rosa, su ropa comenzó a destrozarse oscureciéndose entre las alas negras, las plumas giraron alrededor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ren vio como Sho había regresado atado entre cadenas a su reino arrastrado a las profundidades del abismo, pero el temblor posterior lo hizo estremecer allí frente a él se encontraban Kanae Mouko y Lory en el salón sintiendo el abrumador poder.

Sintió su sangre bullir, sus latidos exaltarse al sentir aquella presencia conocida el mundo parecía caótico y una carcajada salió de sus labios fríos sus seis alas se extendieron dejando que el poder se extendiera por todos lados libre bullendo apaciguando la presión del poder externo a su reino.

Corto con uno de sus dedos el aire frente a él, abriendo un portal dimensional había esperado este día después de tantos años ya era hora de despertar a la única compañera eterna para él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Responsabilidad

**Contemple un Ángel y era el equivocado.**

**Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Saltar Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Resumen:**

**Shotaro Fuwa, no esperaba ver en un ángel más que solo un enemigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era ella ... no podía evitar ver a Kyoko de esa forma tan inusual y hermosa cuando tiempo atrás la rechazo y ahora estaba ante ella, en una forma esplendida solo para matarlo ...**

**NA: ¡Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**#Kyoko Ren Week 2019**

**Tiempo: Anime / Manga ~ AU (Universo Alterno)**

**9**

**"Accountability"**

El viento parecía arreciar como una terrible tormenta, los rayos parecían estremecer la tierra con la fuerza de sus impactos pero dentro de las plumas oscuras que parecían proteger como un huevo a la joven ave.

Dentro solo había un profundo silencio donde flotaba el cuerpo de Kyoko que era envuelto por las plumas que giraban sobre su piel y sus extremidades parecían seda que guardaba su desnudez.

Sentía como si todo aquello por lo que había luchado, como todo lo que había pensado que era su vida se rompía en fragmentos dejando ver a una mujer asustada de quien era y el rechazo que había expuesto su corazón oscuro que necesitaba luz.

—Kyoko, estás a salvo —Escucho una voz lejana, se volvió hacia la dirección en que escuchaba aquel llamado con un afecto genuino y extendiendo su mano hacia su dirección sintió como era envuelta en un cálido abrazo mientras todo el dolor se desvanecía—Te están esperando, quienes te aman de verdad.

Kyoko sintió las lágrimas deslizarse de sus mejillas mientras se aferraba a aquellos brazos y como su turbulento mundo poco a poco volvía a tranquilizarse.

—**Por fin, despertaste...**—Comento una voz baja, suave muy masculina quien la envolvía en sus brazos, su cabello negro suelto revoloteando alrededor sus inusuales ojos demostrando afecto se abrieron paso en medio del caos de sus recuerdos.

Extendió su mano sobre su rostro, tanto tiempo sin haberlo visto le hizo doler su corazón porque todos aquellos recuerdos con él habían regresado dejando que se llenara el extraño vacío que no había entendido.

—**Corn...**—Murmuró, el tomo su mano soltando una sonrisa suave la miro e hizo que sus latidos se acelerarán mientras sentía su calidez extenderse de él a ella, mientras descendían sobre la tierra desolada sumergida solamente en su mirada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ren había aparecido en aquel catastrófico lugar.

Sintiendo el poder bullir en una sola dirección, las ráfagas de viento rodeándolo todo provenían de aquel huevo formado de huevos sentía el dolor que emanaba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, siempre había sido herido todo este tiempo mientras luchaba con la locura que traían los recuerdos que poseía y que el resto del mundo pareció olvidar porque en ellos estaba la única persona por la que se mantuvo con vida.

Para todos, la sed de lucha o el dolor durante la guerra que sintió mientras sabia el precio de su caída y no deseaba que ella sufriera, no así como paso con él.

Su cabello ondeaba al viento, se lanzó hacia el centro de aquel vórtice de poder y extendiendo sus seis alas oscuras junto a su energía oscura de color rojo para perforar en esa oscuridad que parecía absorber la luz misma, pero él estaba siendo guiado por ese lazo que ambos tenían.

Mientras se deslizaba en medio de la oscuridad, vio como pasaban los recuerdos como fantasmas alrededor y sus ojos brillaron en un tono rojizo mientras daba pasos que se acercaban a su objetivo, sintió como el viento arreciaba, las plumas lastimaban a quien se acercara al origen de este vórtice de energía.

Allí vio como el cabello dorado que conocía comenzó a degradarse en las puntas en un color rosáceo su cuerpo rodeado por sus cuatro alas, que comenzaron a cubrirla formando ropas negras delineando su cuerpo y su piel blanca con unos labios rojos dejando expuesto su cuello observando que el cofre en su cuello estaba abierto.

Formándose al destrozarse el cofre, una joya color rubí sangriento que comenzó a tornarse violeta; Ren extendió sus brazos aun si eran heridos por las plumas arrastrándola a ella.

Por fin, había logrado llegar a ella.

Sabía que al momento que sucediera esto serian vinculados para siempre, cuando toco la joya en el cuello de la joven, cerrando sus ojos, su poder se extendió cubriéndolos a ambos en un bello atardecer rojo sintió las lágrimas humedecer sus brazos, fue entonces que todo el poder se disipo pudo ver como sus oscuras pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus pálidas mejillas dejando ver sus ojos claros pero profundos como el océano.

—**Por fin, despertaste...**—Murmuro con éxtasis, sintió la calidez de su mano sobre su mejilla tomo su mano con fuerza, sintió sus latidos sincronizarse como uno sus alas parecían ocultarlos a ambos al descender hacia el suelo.

Escuchar su nombre a través de sus labios, le hizo sentir como el mundo desolado que conocía cambiaba, estaba absortos uno en el otro, cautivos en un paraíso en medio de sus recuerdos, oscuridad y dolor que demostraban cuanto amaban.

Había sido inesperado como su voz triste y llena de amor al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre, alguien tosió sacándolos de su mundo, su calor había sido enfriado de forma que no lo quemaba realmente como solía suceder.

Al volverse pudo ver a Kanae y a Lory de pie allí, mirándolos con una sonrisa en medio de todo aquello ambos lo miraban con escepticismo.

—**¿Y bien que piensa hacer el lord?** —Comento ella, como siempre sobre protectora con otra chica en medio de la jerarquía.

—**Vaya, Ren, arriesgándose para traer a un recién caído, es algo inesperado~**—Dijo Lory burlón mirándolos con atención, Ren suspiro chasqueando sus dedos con la mano libre hacia ellos liberando el sello de sus recuerdos.

Vio como la cara de ambos palidecía poco a poco, luego como tomaban conciencia de quien era la persona a su lado.

—**¿Ky-Kyoko…?** —Murmuro ella con las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas dejando expuestos sus ojos en color rubí exponiendo sus emociones extendiendo su mano hacia ella—**Suéltala…ella es…**

Ren asintió, mientras Kyoko se volvía hacia Kanae cuando se encontró con su mirada ella miro la alegría en sus profundos ojos de color inusual a los demás caídos.

—**Más que solo mi responsabilidad…**—Comento Ren, apretando su cintura dejando clara su posición, ella no sería ninguna amenaza para nadie, levanto su mentón posesionándose de sus labios como aquella vez antes de la caída dejando clara una cosa—**Es mía.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
